


See Me

by pooty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, make her pay, this is a poo im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooty/pseuds/pooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short one-shot Aradia poop <33</p>
<p>Based on the events of Make Her Pay</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me

You run to your window, eager to see if Sollux is really there. This is so romantic! You’ve been messaging back and forth for months, and always talked about meeting up, despite living far away from each other. Leaning out and putting most of your weight onto the palms of your hands resting on the base of the window, you strain your eyes to see if you can spot anyone approaching. 

A light appears in the distance. Is this him? The light flickers and flashes as it gets bigger, a mess of blue and red veins against the dim Alternian sky. Something isn’t right here.. if it were a lantern it wouldn’t look like that. Suddenly the silhouette is close enough to make out. 

No.

Oh God, no.

No no Sollux please say you didn’t oh my GOD PLEASE NO

* * *

The dawning sky swims into your still blurred vision. You shift your arms, push yourself into a weak sitting position, dusting rubble and is that ash? off yourself. You catch sight of one of your hands. Bruised, scratched, palms still bleeding. Last night comes flooding back to you as you look around at your destroyed hive. You slowly force yourself up to stand, then begin to limp toward the remains of your home.

Your first instinct was to message Sollux, make sure he was ok. But as you stumbled through the ruins, a shard of glass caught your eye. The shard of glass you used to use as a mirror. But now, as hard as you look into it, it yields no reflection. Forgetting about your roughed up state and wanting to contact your friend, you run to the closest river. This can’t be right. There’s no way it could happen like this.

* * *

It happened like this.

You can’t believe it. No reflection, everything is silent. You’re finally dead.

You collapse by the river bed, lost in thought. No one could ever see you, touch you, hold you. You can try Trollian but you have to be careful not to get close to anyone again. You can’t let them be hurt like you have been. No one deserves this. 

Not anyone.

 

* * *

You open your eyes, seeing everything as though it is your first time. You look down at yourself, unsure whether you should be happy or just as morose as you have been over getting a tangible body back. Nepeta is causing your husktop to sound continuous notifications, but you figure she can wait a minute.

You’ve been waiting long enough, after all.


End file.
